lim_dall_young_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Koimoku characters
__NOWYSIWYG__ right|200px Koimoku (CIMOC) list of characters Main characters Inamine Kouta Inamine Kouta (Kanji: 稲峰 耕太 ; Hepburn: Inamine Kōta ; Western name order: ) is the central protagonist of the story. He is a struggling starting mangaka, who is trying to get a big break in the manga industry. He lives at a typical crappy Tokyo apartment building, and one of his neighbours is the sexy and often drunken Sawanoguchi Hinata. At the start of the series, he has just lost his job at his sixth manga magazine, Comic Heat, and is a 20-year-old virgin who cannot write reasonable romances, since he hasn't experienced any. He's been drawing since childhood. After visiting Ozma Studio, he is convinced that the factory system implemented there is not for him, and it doesn't allow mangaka to show their own perogatives. However he also learns that he hasn't been realistic, as publishing manga is a business, and editors need to show mangaka about the ways of popularity. He finally gets serialized in Comic Splash, with "Midsummer Dreams", but due to an inopportune challenge to Ozma Studio's Iwasaki Rune, he has to compete against a new OZMA manga called Lost Memories of Love. Both are new romance manga starting at the same time in Splash. Major characters Fujiwara Miki Fujiwara Miki (Kanji: 藤原 美樹 ; Hepburn: Fujiwara Miki ; Western name order: ) is the Date Club kogal from Comfy's, compensated no-touch dating girl that Inamine Kouta met to solve his problem of not knowing romance. Jumonji Sayaka Jumonji Sayaka (Kanji: 十文字 さやか ; Hepburn: Jūmonji Sayaka ; Western name order: ) is the chief editor at Comic Heat. She trained under legendary editor Sawanoguchi Hinata, and has a rivalry with her. Jumonji was saddened by the way Sawanoguchi threw away her career when Ozma did something unseemly with her, and she said it was worth it. In remembering that incident, Jumonji gets drunk. Inamine Kouta meets her, takes her home, and cares for her because of a fever she developed while drunk and in the rain. After this incident, she warms to Kouta and they become friends. She succeeded Sawanoguchi as Chief Editor at Comic Heat. Eidansha, after the scandalous love affair between Omura Shougo and Sawanoguchi, placed an iron rule down that affairs between editors and mangaka would get the editor fired, to prevent another scandal. So, she has set about to maintain a cool personality. However, she's noticed she has feelings for Inamine. Sawanoguchi Hinata Sawanoguchi Hinata (Kanji: 沢野口 日向 ; Hepburn: Sawanoguchi Hinata ; Western name order: ; Korean: ) is a manga editor, the chief editor at Monthly Splash. She has a big reputation in the manga industry for finding and nurturing nascent mangaka major talents. Rumours also swirl about her, with rumours of her sexual appetite and her taking on new talent as sexual servants. She is neighbors with Inamine Kouta at the typical crappy Tokyo apartment building, and was there before Inamine got there. Hinata gave Mine Ryuujirou his big break at Monthly Splash, before he became a ten million seller. The rumours of Hinata's sexual appetite started when she managed Mineryuu Jirou's debut work "Farewell, Tokyo". The rumours also are based on the fact that Hinata pokes excessively into the private lives of her signed mangaka. Hinata also has a reputation as a novice eater who pushes her mangaka to the utmost extreme, and them burning most of them out for every star she produces, and making them change their style to make it more market-friendly instead of having more fidelity to their personal tastes. She had her career ruined with an incident with Ozma, who has the reputation of an editor-destroyer. She assented to it, since it was Ozma. At the time, she was always called in by top magazines, and stole promising newbies, afterwards she worked at lower grade magazines. The first mangaka she managed was Omura, the original OZMA. Omura later took her methods with him when he founded Ozma Studio, and further developed them, into making popular manga most of the time. Omura still wants Sawanoguchi to work with him, for him, as an editor at Ozma Studio. They were once in love, and that was what had Eidanasha fire her. She was succeeded as Chief Editor at Comic Heat by Juumonji Sayaka, who after the iron rule set down by Eidansha to prevent another scandal, maintains a cool manner. Recurring characters Aikawa Minako Aikawa Minako (Kanji: 藍川 美奈子 ; Hepburn: Aigawa Minako ; Western name order: ) is an employee at Ozma Studio. She is a talented newcomer to the art of manga, being a skilled illustrator. She is the one chosen to go head to head with Inamine Kouta, in the competition between Ozma and Inamine in the pages of Comic Splash, using the "Lost Memories of Love" manga. Asahina Tohru Asahina Tohru (Kanji: 朝比奈 徹 ; Hepburn: Asahina Tōru ; Western name order: ) is an assistant editor at Comic Heat. He fired Inamine Kouta at the start of Koimoku, later giving him a callback when shortstaffed. In Asahina's assessment, he views Kouta as a talentless mangaka who gets by with hard work, and so he should work in a different industry. Iwasaki Rune Iwasaki Rune (Kanji: 岩崎 ルネ ; Hepburn: Iwasaki Rune ; Western name order: ) is a girl that Inamine Kouta hooks up with when he got drunk at a manga bar. She knows Ozma and Ozma Studio, and has the rank of "Chief" (chief editor) there. She is a manga author, and has the title of Art Director for the Ozma manga "Revolution X 2" (Revo Revo). Kagami Rinne Kagami Rinne (Kanji: 鏡 リンネ ; Hepburn: Kagami Rin'ne ; Western name order: ) is a famous novelist. She has teamed up with Mine Ryuujirou at Comic Heat to produce an award winning manga. The volume has been selected to be adapted to TV. She is a fan of Mineryuu's "Farewell, Tokyo", which she read and inspired her, since at the time she was in a slump after her first hit, at the age of 20, similar to Mine's age at the time. Mine Ryuujirou (Kanji: 峰 龍二郎 ; Hepburn: ; Western name order: ) is a mangaka signed to Comic Heat. He is a ten-million copy seller, hence a star manga artist. While working on his manga, Inamine Kouta has a major screw-up resulting in getting fired a second time from Comic Heat, this time by Mine. Mine explains the reality of the manga business, when Kouta's screw-up could result in a delay in publication of Comic Heat, or in Mineryu's manga missing the publication deadline for Comic Heat. Sawanaguchi gave Mine his big break at Monthly Splash, before he became a ten million seller. Mine does not like Ozma but understands the skill and talent present in his work. The rumours of Sawanoguchi's sexual appetite started when she managed Mine's debut work "Farewell, Tokyo", the 30 million seller, due to jealous competitors. Mine reveals that "Farewell, Tokyo" was a collaboration with his manager at the time, who was also his editor, Sawanaguchi. Omura Shougo (Kanji: ; Hepburn: ; Wapuro: ; Western name order: ) is the senior managing director of OZMA Studio. He is the original Ozma, and after he succeeded under the tutledge of Sawanoguchi, he eventually went off to create the Ozma Studio, and his OZMA System, the director system. He based his system on how Sawanoguchi primed him, and guided him, as she later guided other mangaka, to make stylish and popular manga. Omura worked exceedingly hard, being Sawanoguchi's debut solely managed mangaka. He owes her thanks and always wants to hire her for his studio. They were once in love. Omura forced Sawanoguchi out of the Chief Editor's chair at Comic Heat by spreading rumours that she was a novice eater, and flaunting their relationship, after Sawanoguchi did not want to be solely an editor for him, and they had a falling out. The result of the acrimony was that he got Eidansha to fire her, and lay down a rule that editors do not get involved with mangaka, on pain of termination. Sakomizu Chika Sakomizu Chika (Kanji: 迫水 千佳 ; Hepburn: Sakomizu Chika ; Western name order ) is a college student who Sawanoguchi Hinata recommended to Inamine Kouta as an assistant. She is 20 years old but looks like a little girl, and likes to wear sexy underwear. Little boys tease her because they think she is a little girl. She has an explosive temper however, and is not a nice little girl. Eventually Inamine hires her, after seeing her excellent artwork, however she still calls Inamine a pervert and hits him. Other characters Ozma Ozma (Kanji: オズマ ; Hepburn: Ozuma) (Stylized OZMA) is a famous mangaka, who draws a variety of manga in various genres and copious amounts. Asahina believes Ozma to be a pen name of a group of mangaka due to the diversity and amount of manga produced, however Jumonji knows Ozma to be a single manga artist. Ozma's works and common elements inspire Inamine to be a manga artist himself. Ozma has a reputation of destroying editors that work with him. He had an unseemly incident with Sawanoguchi Hinata, which she assented to because it was him, which ruined her career at top magazines. Prior to that, she was always called in at top magazines, and stole promising newbies. The reality of the situation is that Ozma is a group of mangaka managed by a mangaka, Omura, the original OZMA. This evolved into the Ozma Studio. Sato Sato is a department head at Ozma Studio. He wanted to win fair and square versus Inamine Kouta, and said that he'd despise managing director Oomura Shougo if Oomura went ahead with underhanded methods to win. Tachikawa Shunya Tachikawa Shunya (Western name order: ) is a chief editor at Ozma Studio. Takashima Yuu Takashima Yuu (Western name order: ) is a staff editor at Comic Heat. He was assigned toInamine Kouta when Inamine was picked up by Juumonji Sayaka after the blow up with Sawanoguchi Hinata. Minor characters Honda Izumi Honda Izumi (Western name order: ) is a staff editor at Monthly Splash. Inamine Sayaka Inamine Sayaka (Western name order: ) is Juumonji Sayaka. George Murayama George Murayama is an employee at Ozma Studio, and a veteran of the manga business. RB9 RB9 is an employee at Ozma Studio, and a veteran of the manga business. Suda Suda is a former classmate of Inamine's vocational school. He was also a student of the art of manga. Takayami Takayami is an employee artist at Ozma Studio. Incidental characters Inamine Miyu Inamine Miyu (Western name order: ) is the unborn child of Inamine Kouta and Inamine Sayaka featured in the epilogue. Kawahara Kawahara is a former classmate of Inamine's vocational school, who's also a student of the art of manga. She has hit it big in the doujin marketplace, having sold 20,000 in a day. Mitaka Ryuujirou Mitaka Ryuujirou (Western name order: ) was a novice mangaka early in the editorial career of Sawanoguchi Hinata, when she still worked with her junior Juumonji Sayaka. Takomichi Takomichi is a mangaka that works for Comic Heat writing "Octo-Girl Revolution" Yamase Yamase is a mangaka signed to Comic Splash. Groups Comic Guardian is a manga magazine, that published several successful Ozma series that have been turned into anime. While running Ozma, sales went up 25%. Comic Heat is a manga magazine based in Tokyo published by Eidansha. It has signed on it the major manga artist Mine Ryuujirou. Inamine Kouta manages to get fired from it twice. The chief editor is Jumonji Sayaka. One of the assistant editors is Asahina Tohru. The chief editor prior to Jumonji was Sawanoguchi Hinata, who had been fired for having an affair with her talent. This was a rumour spread by Omura Shougo after she failed to be only his editor and no one else's. This also leads to an Eidansha rule that editors and talent do not get involved on pain of being let go. Comic Splash is a manga magazine based in Tokyo. The chief editor is Sawanoguchi Hinata. It is known for discovering and introducing major new talent to the marketplace. Ten-million seller Mine Ryuujirou got his big break at Monthly Splash. However Monthly Splash is considered a B-grade publication, below the top tier magazines. Juumonji Sayaka thinks that this magazine is a B-grade porno mag, just showcasing boobs; however it isn't quite yet a softporn manga magazine. Comfy's Comfy's is a Date Club that offers no-touch compensated dating experiences for the lonely man. Comfy's employs Fujiwara Miki. It is the service that Inamine Kouta calls to try to get some romantic experience early in the storyline. Eidansha Publishing Eidansha is the publisher for Comic Heat. After the Sawanoguchi Hinata-Omura Shougo scandal at Comic Heat, it fires Sawanoguchi as chief editor at Heat, and institutes a rule that editors and talent do not get involved, or they are fired. Ozma Studio Ozma Studio is the production studio that Ozma uses to produce his manga. It is structure similarly to an anime studio, and unlike a typical mangaka studio. It uses the "director system" (the 'OZMA System'), a proprietary manga creation system developed by Ozma (in opposition to the editor-mangaka system). The studio was founded by Omura Shougo, the first mangaka that Sawanoguchi managed, to whom she taught the basis of the OZMA system of making popular manga. The studio's method of making popular manga thus derives from Sawanoguchi's own insights as transmitted to Omura and further developed by him. See also * Koimoku glossary * Koimoku locations Characters Category:Characters